


All Was Well

by hettiemiathwacky



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Family Bonding, Fluff I guess, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, No one is surprised, One Shot, has this been done already, mention of suicide, not much romance so dont get your hopes up, post series two, simon doesn't know childrens books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hettiemiathwacky/pseuds/hettiemiathwacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren and Jem introduce Simon to Harry potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Was Well

In the days after Amy’s death, Simon and Kieren were rarely apart.

Sometimes they went on bus trips, sometimes walks but mostly they just lounged around in Kieren’s bedroom.

Steve would often try to coax them downstairs with the promise of brand new blue rays or a game of scrabble, and sometimes they caved, but they preferred to stay in their own quiet solitude.

They read aloud, mainly. Simon went through his favourite poetry books countless times; burning Yeats deep into Kieren’s brain; so much so that he could recite Simon’s most beloved poems off by heart. They talked too, about the little things. They talked about music they liked, and didn’t like and films they wish they’d seen at the cinema and books they loved.

It was late evening, on a day spent mostly watching the rain from the windows, when Kieren discovered that Simon had never read Harry Potter. He hadn’t seen the films either, or really had any idea what it was about other than a few basic outlines.

Of course, there wasn’t much reason why he would; the series had been released at the wrong times for him – too late for his childhood and too early for any of his own offspring’s childhoods. So at the time, he simply hadn’t been interested.

Unfortunately for Simon, Kieren had _grown up_ with Harry and his friends. He had been 6 when the first book came out and he had loved it ever since Sue first read it to him. Kieren felt like he had been shaped by Harry Potter, and so he took Simon’s ignorance as a personal affront.

“Simon’s never read Harry Potter.” He offered as way of explanation when he barged into Jem’s room and started tearing the books from her shelves.

She gasped in horror “Please, take them. Enlighten the poor man.”

And so that was how Simon found himself with a lap full of heavy hard covers, a beautiful golden haired boy and a tale of 3 friends and their adventures.

Kieren read aloud all through the night, the two men so absorbed that they couldn’t put the thing down until they finished it in the small hours of the morning. They fell immediately asleep until mid-afternoon, and vowed (unsuccessfully) to pace themselves a little better with the next six.

And so it became their thing. The two would take turns during the day, working through each book and stopping for comment in the chapter breaks. Sometimes Jem would join them in the middle of the night when she couldn’t sleep, curl up in the corner of the room and let the words wash over her. She slept the best on those nights and dreamt of Trolls and Dragons, which was a welcome break from Zombies and Death.

Simon expected to hate them- they were children’s books after all, and he a very seasoned reader- but he found the damn things so relatable somehow. The treatment of muggleborns was so very much like his own struggles as a PDS sufferer, and Dumbledore’s army felt so much like the early days of the ULA that Simon couldn’t help but fall in love with the words.

One evening, after Kieren had closed the sixth book, the three sat in silent reflection when Jem said

“Who’s your favourite?”

A valid question and not one that Simon had actually thought about much. He didn’t know why it was so hard to decide, or when he became so… attached to these people, but picking a favourite was certainly difficult.

“It was always Hagrid, when I was little.” Kieren said slightly wistfully. “He seemed so fluffy and… dependable, I suppose.” He smiled “I don’t think it’s him anymore though.”

“Who’s it now?” Jem asked

“Remus Lupin.”

Jem tilted her head, inquisitive “Why’s that?”

“He struggles with his identity, doesn’t want to be around people in case he hurts them, he hides who he is because society calls him a monster if he doesn’t… I dunno I guess I can relate.”

The room fell quiet again as they thought on that. This time, Kieren broke the silence.

“What about you, Big Grown-up Jem, who’s _your_ favourite Harry Potter character?”

“Ginny weasley” she replied, barely hesitating and Kieren laughed at that

“Of course.” He said “Did I really need to ask”

And Simon supposed that that really did suit her to a tee. Brave, clever, independent funny Ginny, the rebellious little sister who would run into any fight she could. The two were basically the same person.

“Simon?” Jem turned to him “You’ve been quiet, who d’you like best?”

He thought for a few moments more before remarking with solid conviction “Hermione.”

“Hermione?” Kieren asked with furrowed brows “Really?” Simon nodded “Why?”

“She’s treated as lesser, with bein’ muggle-born an all, but she doesn’ let it bother her, she works to make somethin’ of it, to be more than her blood status.” He smiled “and she loves books. That always helps.”

Jem and Kieren had to laugh at that.

“Hey.” Simon called over them “Hey. Ya can laugh all ya want. I think Hermione’ll surprise ya.”

And sure enough, in the next book Hermione says “Mudblood and proud of it” and Kieren stops reading for a moment and meets Simon’s eyes. The look on Simon’s face is somehow stuck simultaneously between ‘I told you so’ and ‘she’s right you know’.

And Kieren supposes that Hermione does have a point, really.

***

“All was well.”

Simon closed the book and stared at the back cover.

He was a little lost; he just couldn’t believe it was all over. He felt like he’d been through so much with these characters and now they were gone, forever. He didn't know what to do with himself now.

His face must have been an absolute picture, because Kieren and Jem were both stifling giggles, even though Kieren would probably be crying if he could and Jem’s eyes were red and puffy.

“What am I supposed to do now?” Simon asked, distraught and the others couldn’t hold back their amusement anymore, exploding into fits of howling laughter. “I’m serious! This is all your fault Kieren Walker.” He pointed an accusatory finger in Kieren’s direction, producing another wave of giggles from the man. He took on a terrible, terrible imitation northern accent and began again “Aww Simon, yer’ll love Harry Potter yer will, it’s so funny and cute and its only fer kiddies, so there’s no emotional trauma or anythin’ like that.”

Kieren and Jem were both clutching their sides now, and it was so infectious that Simon couldn’t help but be dragged in. It was the kind of laughter that cannot be stopped once it has started, and no one can remember what was so funny in the first place. It cannot be explained to anyone else, not even Sue Walker, who poked her head around the door to see what the fuss was about, and left shaking her head fondly.

When, finally, they had finished, they all collapsed in a heap on the bed, breathing heavily; in silence for a long time.

It was Jem who broke the hush, as usual, with another question

“Who’s death was the worst, do you think?”

“Tonks and Lupin.” Kieren and Simon both said at the exact same time. They looked at each other, surprised, and shared a smile that could only be described as soppy. Jem would've gagged if she could see them.

“Well, you’re both dead wrong.” She told them, haughty.

“Oh really?” Kieren asked, stretching to meet her eyes “And who would you pick, almighty Jem, the rightest of the right?”

“Fred Weasley, you plonker.”

Kieren winced and Simon inclined his head in agreement.

“She’s got us there, Kieren.” Simon assented, accepting a high-five from Jem.

Kieren sighed, exasperated “I’m sorry! Okay. How many times do I have to apologise!”

“What? For killin’ yerself? Just a few more times, little brother.” She rolled her eyes

“Simon.” He whinged “She’s being mean to me!”

“Well, ya do deserve it a bit.” Simon said, earning himself another high-five

“Fine, take her side, see if I care. Just you wait. Don’t come crying to me when you want to watch the films and you can’t because someone has _smashed_ your DVD player.”

“You wouldn’ dare.” He aimed a glare in Kieren’s general direction

“Just watch me.”

Jem sat up suddenly, holding her hands out to quiet them.

“Guys, quit yer bickering, I’ve just realised something.” She paused, probably for dramatic effect “Kieren hasn’t seen the last films yet.”

Kieren shot upwards, halfway out the door before Jem grabbed his wrist to halt him.

“Hold yer horses little bro, I dunno bout you two, but I need some kip.”

“But.” Kieren wined, drawing the words out like a spoiled child “Harry Potter!”

“Tell yer what, We’ll grab a couple hours and we’ll marathon ‘em. All eight films in one go.”

And so that was decided pretty quickly.

***

 

The next day (After stocking up on junk food for Jem, of course) they brought all their blankets and pillows into the living room, pushed the sofas to the sides and utilised Steve’s BlueRay box set. It took them about 28 hours, but they did it. One straight after the next, stopping only for toilet breaks and Neourotriptyline shots.

Simon finds he enjoys them too, even if they are a bit silly and not exactly true to the books. There is something supremely surreal about watching people age before your eyes, but it is an interesting experience, especially if you don’t age yourself.

All three of them sobbed through the final film; Kieren unashamedly weeping and the other two putting on more bravado than they felt, sniffling as quietly as possible. When it finished, they stayed staring, letting the DVD menu music play through over and over.

“Which one’s your favourite?” Jem asked, breaking the silence for the final time.

“Prisoner of Azkaban.” Simon declared, and Kieren nodded in agreement

“Definitely Prisoner of Azkaban.”

“Well, at least we’re in agreement about somethin’ in this damn series.” Jem yawned loudly “I’m sure you agree that they completely murdered Ginny.” She glared at them, daring them to argue.

Kieren yawned too “Yep, they ruined her good n’ proper that’s for sure.”

“I’m not sure they even read the books.” Simon mumbled through his own deep yawn.

It took less than a minute for the three to be asleep, sprawled haphazardly across the Walker’s living room floor, snoring gently.

And after that, Simon was converted to the cause that was the Harry Potter franchise.

It seemed to be the least harmful cause that he’d backed in well, ever.

And he guessed that was a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> First time posting any fic, so i hope its okay. I'd love some feedback if you've got the time!  
> thanks for reading :D
> 
> All Harry Potter quotes belong to J.k. Rowling


End file.
